Valentine's Magic
by Simplyobsessed-1
Summary: It’s been three months but Stuart believes that Robbie doesn’t want anything to do with their relationship. Robbie uses Valentine’s Day to make him think differently. Title is shocking, sorry. Slash M/M


**Title:** Haste Decisions  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters**: One Shot  
**Characters/Pairings:** Robbie/Stuart, Jackie, Burke  
**Word Count:**3996**  
****Warning:**Rated M for Slash  
**Spoilers:**I don't believe there is any  
**Summary:** It's been three months but Stuart believes that Robbie doesn't want anything to do with their relationship. Robbie uses Valentine's Day to make him think differently.  
**Authors Note:** I know it was my challenge and I'm late. I'm sorry about that but I did say no deadline before the end of February is perfect! This is also the sequel to Stupid Bets.  
**BETA:**Lindsey, the friend of FreekyDisaster18, much thanks goes to you for sacrificing your time just so that Helen could be surprised *rollseyes***  
****Disclaimer:**I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters ONLY the OCs

.o.O.o.

It had been three months since their altercation in the hospital.

Three months since Stuart had found himself confessing to Robbie how he felt even though he had told himself that he wouldn't tell Robbie that because of how he knew that Jackie and Robbie had a small thing going on even if neither of them had admitted it.

Three months since Robbie had burst out "it's about time" and had pulled Stuart into his arms, his lips pressing against his in a passionate kiss that had literally taken Stuart's breath away because he was sure he had never been kissed so passionately before and never after a moment like that.

The three months hadn't been an easy ride due to how Robbie had been determined that they were to keep their relationship secret because their job still remained pretty homophobic and Stuart had agreed because he knew this. He had remembered how long it had taken people to accept him and through his love for Robbie, he couldn't allow the other man to go through that. Robbie was known in the force as a ladies man and that sure as hell remained even though he was now in a sort of serious relationship with Stuart. They hadn't even told Burke or Jackie because they knew that would also cause problems such as them being separated onto different teams which they didn't want because work was one of their main places to see each other. With their long hours, it was difficult for them to get lone time together so they'd always have the odd small moment together in the office. Their moments were never too steamy but they were tender and showed the other person that the other one cared.

Three months since Stuart had felt secure in his feelings. Robbie still had his boy nights out with fellow police officers and Stuart laid in bed at night, his arms wrapped around his legs – that had slowly started to work again – and worried about what he was getting up to. He knew it was bad feeling like that and that he should have a little bit of trust in Robbie but he found that hard after he knew what Robbie was like previously.

Tonight was no different.

A week before Valentine's Day and Stuart was making one of the strongest decisions he had ever made in his mind. He believed this one was harder than telling Robbie that he actually loved him. He heard Robbie come through his front gate, the happy singing showing that he wasn't completely wasted but he'd had one or two. It upset Stuart because tonight had meant to be a night for the two of them because they had it off, but Robbie had phoned him and said that he was going out with the boys if that was okay. Stuart had wanted to argue but had stopped himself and just mumbled that was fine.

"Stuart baby!" The guy cried as he moved through the front door, jumping onto the couch and moving over towards his lover. "I missed you tonight." He slurred as he tried to reach out and take hold of Stuart's face in his hands but he missed because Stuart found himself standing up as if he didn't want Robbie to touch him. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"This is wrong, Robbie." He whispered his hands showing that he meant the two of them. "I'm tired of waiting for you to come home and know that you'll be drunk." Stuart looked over at the man, tears blinding his vision. "Did you know you've never spent a night with me when you haven't been intoxicated?" He said through his tears realising that he should have noticed this a long time ago so he wouldn't have had to waste the last three months.

"Stuart..." the man said but he ran out of steam because he knew that the other man was right. Robbie had only ever really had his homosexual moments before Stuart too when he'd been completely wasted because it numbed what he was doing or what he was thinking. Robbie knew that having thoughts about men was wrong and he struggled to hide that, even now when he was in a relationship with a guy, he still found himself struggling to realise that what he had was right and was beautiful.

"No. Don't make any excuses, Robbie. I understand." Stuart sighed as he moved back over to Robbie and cupped his cheek tenderly before leaning down and pressing a small kiss to the man's open lips as he stared up at his partner in horror. "I'm going to say goodbye now and let you have what you really want."

"You mean bye just for tonight, right?" The sadness in Robbie's voice ripped at Stuart and he suddenly felt as if he wasn't going to be strong enough to walk away but he also knew he had to.

"No, Robbie. I mean goodbye for good. I can't be in a relationship where I fear that you're out having fun with women as I sit home..."

"I've never cheated on you!" The man suddenly shouted and Stuart flinched from the anger. Robbie saw the tenderness in the man's eyes and felt immediately guilty. Stuart had never really got over what had happened to him and whenever he heard shouting or if Robbie's hand had suddenly moved, he would flinch as if scared that Robbie was going to hurt him. "I'm so sorry... Stuart..." The man didn't say anything, he just left the apartment, tears falling rapidly.

.o.O.o.

It had been a week since their break-up and it was the day before Valentine's Day. Stuart had phoned work sick every day since they'd broken up and Robbie had walked into the bullpen every day hoping that Stuart would be sat at his desk, a secret smile on his face showing Robbie that their fight last week had been stupid and forgotten.

"What did you do?" Jackie's voice ripped through Robbie's thoughts and he looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" He said thinking he had done something wrong on the case that they were working on, which wouldn't surprise him because he hadn't been concentrating properly this week at all.

"What did you do to Stuart?" She elaborated for him and he stared at her, feigning ignorance. "Robbie, I know about you two. It was obvious and I also knew how much Stuart loved you and his sort of happiness over the past three months has been kind of weird, and you haven't mentioned a random blonde bimbo for as long as his happiness was around so... I'm a detective." She shrugged causing Robbie to laugh as he looked over at her.

"He didn't think I loved him." He whispered sadly as he picked at the button at the bottom of his untucked shirt. "He said that he feared that when I was out with the lads that I was getting it on with some blonde bimbo and he couldn't live like that anymore. I then shouted and he..."

"Panicked." Jackie finished off in a sad voice because she too had seen how vulnerable Stuart had been since his attack three and a half months previously, and it pained her knowing that Stuart could ever think that his two best friends and his apparent lover would ever want to hurt him. "Robbie, are you really just going to let him walk away from you?"

"Jackie, he doesn't think I love him!"

"Why does he think that, Robbie?" He looked over at her and sighed. He knew the answer to that question and he should have realised that Stuart would eventually notice that was how he was too, but he hadn't wanted to think of the moment when Stuart would walk out on him.

"I've only ever been with him when drunk."

"Oh for..." Jackie stopped talking before shaking her head. "Take advantage of what day tomorrow is and show him that you don't need to be drunk to love him."

"And then tell him to get his ass back to work." Both Robbie and Jackie jumped at the sound of their boss, "and if I find out you upset him again, Ross, I might just kill you." The teasing tone showed that Burke was just joking but Robbie still found himself wanting to mock salute him.

"You two really don't mind?"

"What did you think we'd want you out?" Jackie laughed leaning over and pulling Robbie into a hug. "Go fix things because I miss having Stuart around."

.o.O.o.

Stuart curled up on the couch, his curtains drawn and the TV playing random films that he had selected every now and again even though he wasn't watching them. The floor was covered in used tissues as well as empty chocolate wrappers. For the past week he'd survived on a diet of chocolate, ice cream and any other unhealthy piece of food that he could get his hands on because he had just felt like drowning his sorrows but because he was still on medication thanks to his leg, he couldn't resort to the alcohol.

He heard a knock at the door and he decided to stay quiet but at that precise moment there was a loud noise from his TV as the crowd in the film he was watching started to cheer. He cursed before shouting "there is nobody home." He knew that would anger the person but he really didn't care. However he heard the door being unlocked and he only knew one person that actually had a key to his front door. Why had he forgot to ask for that back?

"Stuart..."

"No one lives here by that name." He said glumly not turning to look at the man but as he heard him move towards the windows, he turned to glare at him. "Touch those windows and I'll reach for my gun." He warned and Robbie realised that he wasn't joking.

"Stuart, you can't live like this."

"And just exactly how am I living?"

"Stuart..."

"If you say my name in that tone one more time, I'm reaching for the gun."

"You wouldn't be able to shoot me."

"Just try me." The tone scared Robbie because he had never heard Stuart be this depressive. He hadn't been this depressive when he had been in the hospital under the fear of paralysis.

"Stuart..." He said teasingly and Robbie found himself smiling at the smile that was starting to show on Stuart's face as he slowly moved towards him. "Are you seriously telling me that you'd be able to shoot the man that loves you?"

"You don't love me though."

"Oh and how would you know that?"

"I just do."

"Well you're the only one that knows that because both Burke and Jackie know how I feel about you." Stuart turned to look at him, his eyes wide as he bit his lip gently.

"You told them about us?"

"I've also been threatened that I'm never to hurt you again or Burke will kill me but I don't see how I can hurt you again if you refuse to take me back."

"We didn't have a real relationship, Robbie. I can't only make love with my partner when he's blind drunk. It's not a good life." Stuart found himself whispering that statement and Robbie felt his heart breaking as he moved over to him, his hand taking hold of his cheek and making Stuart look at him.

"I don't want that anymore, and I don't want us to shout anymore because I hate seeing the fear in your eyes as if you actually think I'm going to beat you." He whispered before leaning in and taking hold of his lips gently, his hand running through the soft blonde hair that he always found himself wanting to touch. Stuart tried to resist but eventually fell victim to the soft lips that had always managed to get him excited and lost for words. When the kiss ended, Robbie looked at him. "I want to make love to you..." He whispered and he moved even closer to Stuart, his tongue rimming his lover's ear as he whispered, "and I've not had a drop of alcohol."

Stuart shivered due to how cold Robbie's breath was against the dampness from where he'd licked and he looked over at him, his eyes darkened with passion as he tried to shake his head. "I don't want to force you into something you don't enjoy..." the rest of his sentence was cut off by Robbie taking hold of his lips in a punishing kiss for doubting him and when the kiss broke off, Stuart couldn't even think straight let alone continue his argument.

"Stuart, will you make love to me?"

"I'm all dirty and..." Robbie just laughed at Stuart before taking hold of his hand and dragging him up the stairs with him, before moving through to Stuart's ensuite where he turned on the shower. "Robbie..." The man didn't answer but he took hold of his lover's lips and slowly started to undo the buttons to his pyjama shirt. Stuart didn't even know why he was complaining because he'd dreamt of this moment for as long as he could remember, and it appeared that Robbie wanted it just as much as he did but he didn't want to scare or hurt Robbie either.

"Stuart, stop fighting this and let's be together like we're supposed to be." He whispered sliding the shirt over his shoulders and pressing his slightly tanned hands against the milky white skin of his lover. He had always been amazed about how pale Stuart was. Robbie could never think of a time when his skin had been this colour, he'd always had a slight golden glow. The one thing that Robbie loved the most about Stuart's pale skin was when he was at that moment of pleasure, a warm red blush worked its way from his cheeks all the way down to his nipples and Robbie couldn't help but love it.

"How do I know you won't freak out afterwards?" Stuart whispered gasping as Robbie's lips attached to his Adam's apple and his hands slid down his chest, nipping his nipples before moving down so that his thumbs hooked into the loose material of his bottoms.

"I promise not to freak out." He whispered gently before pressing kisses down his chest, his teeth grazing against the nipples before licking his way down to the belly button which he blew in before poking his tongue into, his hands pulling down the bottoms. "Now are you going to stop thinking and just go with the flow?" Stuart found himself smiling for the first time in a week as he moved his feet out of his trousers and pulled Robbie up so that their lips could mate.

Robbie eventually pushed Stuart under the jet of warm water so that he could take off his own clothes and join his lover in the shower. He took hold of the sponge and soap so that he could wash Stuart. It certainly appeared that Stuart hadn't been taking care of himself over the last week and Robbie slightly felt upset that he had been the one to do this to him. He sponged the lather over his back before resting his chin against Stuart's shoulder. How easy it would be tell the man that he loved him and he was ashamed of how he'd acted the last three months.

"You're thinking. I can hear it from here." Stuart whispered turning round and wrapping his arms around his lover and smiling as he shook his head. "I'm sorry for not giving you a chance and also for doubting you. You never gave me any reason to, but yet I still did."

"Shush..." He whispered taking his lips. "You're ruining the moment!" Robbie's grin told Stuart that his actions had been forgiven and Robbie found himself pushing him gently against the wall before looking at him. "I want you to take me."

"No..." Stuart said shaking his head gently. Robbie had always been the giver in their relationship because Stuart knew that he was still technically a virgin at this and Stuart hadn't cared. He enjoyed knowing that he and Robbie could share that moment.

"I want you too."

"You're not ready for it." He whispered gently as he moved his hand up to cup the man's cheek before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I want to be ready for it."

"Robbie..." The man mentioned kissed away any argument the man had before turning off the shower. "I don't want to hurt you."

"And I know you won't." He whispered grabbing a fluffy towel and wrapping Stuart up and drying him off. "I know this because I know you love me and it'd hurt you just as much as it hurt me if I was to get hurt." Stuart smirked. "Stop laughing at how many times I said hurt." Stuart smiled at the man before leaning in and kissing him.

Eventually, even though Stuart was unsure how or when, they ended up in Stuart's double bed, their limbs entwined as they made out with each other. Robbie sat up and looked down at Stuart. "I'm being deadly serious."

"I know and if you're sure, I'll do it." He whispered gently cupping the man's cheeks as he looked up at him, tears filling his eyes as he thought of the trust that Robbie was handing over to him here. Robbie leant down and pressed a small kiss to his cheek before reaching over and grabbing the lube and condom. He handed them to Stuart.

"How do you want me?" Stuart watched as Robbie laid on the bed and the idea of what they were about to share hit him. He smiled as he just took his pillow and placed it under his lover's hips. He ran his hand over the man's spine before pressing a soft kiss to his tailbone.

"You're perfect the way you are." He whispered before gently rimming the man's hole before gently slipping a lubed finger into it. He did it slowly because he remembered how painful it was on your first time. He heard Robbie wince so he stopped moving his digit and just let Robbie's muscles get used to the feel of him being there. He held his hand still and there was no sound apart from Robbie's haggard breathing.

"Stuart, move!" The guy ground out eventually before moving himself back slightly, groaning at the mixture of both pleasure and pain. Stuart just shook his head. Robbie was never one to take things steady. He just leant down and pressed a kiss to the man's tailbone again.

"If I do this too fast, it'll hurt."

"I don't care." Stuart decided then just to do the one thing he knew that would make Robbie lose all control of his thinking. He ran his finger over the prostate and smiled as he heard Robbie curse, his body shuddering underneath him at the excitement. "What the hell was that?" He whispered after he had gathered his thoughts.

"That's the pleasure spot, baby." Stuart said smiling at the awe that had been in Robbie's voice and deciding that he was too much of a tease to let the moment pass, he stroked it one more time and as Robbie shuddered from the pleasure he gently slipped another finger in. Robbie hardly noticed and was too busy mumbling about how Stuart was some sort of God. Stuart just smiled before using a scissor motion to stretch the man's puckered hole, his fingers tenderly brushing against that spot so that the pain wouldn't be too much against his lover. Once again as Robbie rode the wave of passion, he slipped in the third finger and did the same thing as before for a few moments.

"I think I'm ready..." Robbie whispered eventually as he felt Stuart move inside him, his breath hitching as another tremor of pleasure waved down his spine. He had never known love making to be this exhilarating. Stuart sure had better control than he did!

"Robbie..." Stuart stopped talking as Robbie pushed back against his crotch, his request noticeable and definitely having an effect against Stuart's already hard on.

"I want to see you do this..."

"You'll need..." before Stuart could even finish his sentence, Robbie had turned round and had placed his legs around Stuart's chest so that the man could drive into him. "Are you sure you're ready?" The ass wiggled as a silent invitation for what Robbie wanted and Stuart silently covered himself and the hole in lube once more before slowly driving himself in. Robbie winced against the burn causing Stuart to stop.

"Don't stop!" Robbie ground out through his clenched teeth and Stuart wanted to protest. If he did this too fast he would hurt Robbie and probably scare him away from this forever. "Stuart it's only just going to hurt as well if you pull out, we might as well continue and get the pleasure."

"Oh romantically put!" Stuart found himself snorting before gasping as Robbie forced himself down on Stuart. "What the hell..." He saw that Robbie's eyes were closed and he was worried that he had hurt him. "Robbie..."

"Move," the older man demanded in a husky tone of voice having the wrong effect on Stuart's logic as he slowly started to move in and out of Robbie, listening to the sounds of his virgin lover pant in pleasure. As Stuart found that sweet spot, Robbie called out him name as his hands tangled in the bed sheets as he found himself struggling to speak coherently. Their bodies moved in a pattern, sweat glistening on their bodies as they moved together. Robbie finally reached up and grabbed hold of Stuart's shoulders pulling him forward so that they could kiss. "Why have I never..." his sentence ended with a moan as once again Stuart nailed that spot and his muscles tightened against Stuart.

"Robbie..." Stuart whispered knowing that if Robbie didn't loosen himself soon then Stuart would come before he even had time to relieve Robbie. "You're going to have to let go or I'm going to..." he gasped as Robbie just contracted more.

"That's the aim, babe." Robbie whispered against Stuart's chest before letting go of his control so that Stuart could move. He gasped as Stuart took hold of his penis in his hands, his thumb pad running over the tip as he smiled that evil grin that showed Robbie that Stuart was going to make sure they came together. It only took a few strokes of his hand and a few more pumps into him before they were both trembling from the pleasure. Stuart filled Robbie with himself while Stuart's chest received most of Robbie's. They crashed down on the bed together and Robbie leant up, his hand cupping Stuart's cheek tenderly. "I think today was the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

"I bet you said that to every date you've been on, that was on Valentine's Day."

"Yes but this time, I mean it." He whispered bending down and kissing the man that laid next to him. "I mean it because you're the one I love and the only person I want to spend the rest of my Valentine's Days with."

"You're getting soppy in your old age."

"I know and it's all your fault." There was a silence. "So do you?"

"Do I what?" Stuart said genuinely confused.

"Love me?" Robbie said feeling wounded when Stuart started to laugh. The younger man reached up and kissed Robbie.

"Of course I do, you silly idiot." Robbie found himself smiling as he kissed him back. Robbie now knew that this was where he always wanted to be. He always wanted to be in the arms of his lover.


End file.
